1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a telephone receiver/transmitter handset having attached to the outer surface thereof means for supporting the handset on the telephone user's shoulder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exist devices in the prior art which free one's hands while the receiver/transmitter handset is positioned securely on one's shoulder. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,243,554, 2,486,438, 2,575,306, 2,802,062, 2,647,171, 2,863,954, and 3,163,722 disclose means which are clamped to the handset which permit the handset to be supported on one's shoulder. In such prior art devices, the support means are either mechanically fastened to the handset by screw-tightened clamps, or the like, or by relatively flexible "clips" which, in effect, snap into place on the handset and are frictionally engaged therewith. U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,871 discloses a support block which is adhesively secured to the handset. U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,264 discloses a pivotable support means which, when not in use, is designed to fold into a recess in the surface of the handset. These devices, however, are generally heavier and more cumbersome than the device disclosed in the instant application. None of the above references discloses a removable friction-producing cushion and a wedge-shaped object which are secured to the outer surface of the handset. Nor does the prior art teach or suggest integrally forming a wedge-shaped object on the outer surface of the handset.